


Walk Hand in Hand

by nekkojuju



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consent Issues, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Married Life, Mental Breakdown, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekkojuju/pseuds/nekkojuju
Summary: MC received a call. She learned a shocking news...
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachoi/gifts).



> A story built on random prompts and sudden sparks of imagination xD Enjoooooy~
> 
> A gift to @shanachoi, without whom I wouldn't be able to meet these bbys. ❤️

CHAPTER 01

MC's hands shook as she held the receiver in her ear. It was a sudden call from an unexpected caller.

A raspy voice she never expected to hear anymore, hoped to never hear even in the next lifetime.

The hairs on her nape stood up and she felt the chill right through her bones as images of her younger self getting ravaged and tortured flooded her mind's eyes.

"I will see you soon," the caller said. More of a threat than a reminder, MC knew well that voice.

He's alive.

And she knew that he would deliver.

Blood left her face as MC suddenly thought of Jumin. Her beloved. The one who saved her although he would insist that it was her who saved him.

"Love?"

As if summoned purely by her thoughts, her beloved man called her from behind.

"Love? What's wrong? Who are you talking to?"

Jumin was always fast on picking up things related to MC. He responded to her even at the slightest hint of change in her demeanor.

MC tried to stop her shaking hands. A tremor brought upon by years of abuse from that person on the other side of the line.

She heard a chuckle.

"Guess I'll see your man first," the person said followed by a clicking sound signaling the end of the call.

"NO!!!" MC shouted. Her hand gripping so tight the receiver, almost wishing that it was the man's neck and that she could break it so he would die.

Her father was back.

He was supposed to be dead already.

The shock got the best of her and she started to crumple down. Strong arms reached her before she fell on the floor.

"MC! MC what's wrong?" Jumin tried to speak as calmly as he could, even if he was overcame with worry, which MC appreciated in him so much.

But the tremors got harder. She also started to hyperventilate. Memories of men's hands all over her body as she fought helplessly and desperately to get rid of them, but couldn't, flooded her mind. Their stiff members trying to get in every hole of her body was a living nightmare. And it was her father and his men that initiated it.

"Help! Save me!" MC cried.

"Love, love!" Jumin called helplessly.

He didn't know what to do. What could ever brought this reaction in his beloved? What nightmares flooded her mind?

MC continuously shook but clamped her hands on Jumin's shirt as she fought for her sanity.

Jumin!  
Jumin!  
Jumin!

Her mind shouted.

And like always, as if he could read her mind, MC heard him answering.

"Shhh... MC... I'm here... I'm here... You're safe..." Jumin said over and over as he hugged her and rocked her slowly back and forth. His hand gently rubbing her head and back in a slow motion.

They stayed like that for quite a while... Until her tremors were gone and MC fell asleep in Jumin's arms.

Jumin slowly stood up and carried her on the bed. He gently put her down. He saw her face stained with tears and he gritted his teeth in anger for whoever hurt his beloved wife. He would surely made them pay.

Jumin quietly left the room and went to his study. He took his phone and dialled a number. It connected on first ring.

"Hello, Luciel? I would like you to trace whoever it was that last called MC."


	2. In His Embrace

She trusted him with all her life.

Wholeheartedly.

He was the only one who could ever made her feel safe. The only one she gave her heart to. Yet MC couldn't make herself tell him about the phone call and the man behind it.

She was scared. Scared that her scum of a father would hurt him. She couldn't bear it. She didn't want to see him hurt because of her. She knew she had to tell him, but no words came out of her lips. 

"Love?" Jumin quietly said as he slowly stroked her hair while still in bed. Sensing her discomfort, even Elizabeth went to her side to lie with her, which Jumin appreciated so much. They were in it for who knew how long, with him keeping his beloved in a warm embrace as MC hugged him and buried her face in his chest. 

He knew she was awake and that she was listening. Hadn't he been very attentive of her every reaction no matter how small it was? 

"You don't have to tell me yet what happened," Jumin said, waiting for her reaction. When she remained quiet, he kissed the top of her head and continued, "but I hope you would tell me soon so I could help you."

MC nodded and Jumin hugged her tighter to his chest. He knew she needed it. He knew it was welcomed. MC felt that his embrace pulled all her broken pieces together. She didn't want to let go, and so did he. 

"I assumed it would concern your safety," Jumin continued. 

MC nodded again, to which Jumin held her a bit tighter. 

"We will heighten the security. Especially yours, love." 

Another nod. 

"I also had Luciel look into it. He's currently tracking who it was." 

MC stiffened for a bit and felt guilty about adding to Seven's troubles when he was already busy with the agency and the RFA security. 

"I knew you didn't want to trouble him, love. But you don't have to worry about it," Jumin said, as if reading her mind. 

"And while we haven't resolved this yet, the security will be even tighter and it might limit you going outside." 

She nodded again. He didn't really have to tell her all these. She was also fine with not going out but... 

"I would also want you to be in my sight until this got resolved." 

It always amazed her how he could read her mind. She had been mostly worried about him. Of him getting hurt because of her. And he also knew this, that's why he loved her even more. 

MC nodded. It was very selfish of her, she knew that. Being always in sight would mean that she would be accompanying him even at work and business meetings. 

Jumin didn't care about any of that. His wife's safety was the most important. Her happiness was his top priority. He would give the world to her should she asked for it.

So whoever it was that put her in this state, he would find them, and he would make sure they would pay for it. 

"Meow~"

Jumin smiled. Even Elizabeth agreed.


End file.
